The Mark
by Ancholia
Summary: What happen when Mick receive a mysterious package? Mick, Beth and Josef will see their lifes changed. ** CHAPTER 10 FINALLY HERE **
1. Chapter 1

THE MARK by Ancholia

THE MARK by Ancholia

Cycle 1 – A new familly member

Chapter 1

**Title:** The Mark

**By:** Ancholia

**Beta'd by:** Moonshine

**Rating**: R in general

**Spoilers:** up to episode 12

**Characters:** Mick, Beth, Josef and that's all for the moment

**Author's note**: This story will be separated in three cycles, the cycles are separated in chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moonlight, this is the propriety of CBS.

This is my first fanfiction ever so I am really nervous right now. I had this idea for a moment and I had to write it. Let me know what you think, feedbacks are welcomed.

Also, english is not my native language, so if you see grammar errors or other kind of errors, please let me know and I will fix it.

Cycle 1 – A new familly member

Chapter 1

The sun was slowly sinking in the sea. The sky was painted in blood red, orange and purple. There was something in the air, something dangerous. The beginning of the night was promising. A promise of some unexpected and mysterious event.

Mick was out, on the balcony of his apartment. He was looking at the city but he didn't pay attention to the beautiful sundown. In fact, he was thinking about someone. Maybe she was in the crowd of Los Angeles. He didn't know. He hadn't seen her since the funeral. Beth had asked Mo for some days off and she couldn't refused. Beth said to Mick that she needed some time alone. So, even if it killed him, he had let her go.

Mick had his own problems. The cure wore off after a few days. Josef hadn't taken it well. He didn't understand Mick. He knew that his turning was upsetting, that was a understatement but there was no way to go back. Josef knew about the cure. It was only an illusion of humanity and he didn't want Mick to get some false hopes. There was no point telling him the existence of this cure. He was a vampire and he had to accept it. So when Mick called Josef, he had just said : " See you when you'll be yourself again " and he hung up.

Mick was a vampire again, what meant to him, a monster again. He had not called Josef because, really, what could he say ? He was a little ashamed to face Josef. Since the cure had worn off, a few days ago, Mick had thought a lot. He thought about his life, Coraline, Beth, his best friend, vampirism…

Mick was still thinking of Beth when the sharp sound of a knock on the door echoed. He went back inside the apartment. Everything was dark, no lights turned on. He lived in the obscurity these last few days. It fitted his mood and his thoughts. He looked on the security screen and saw a delivery guy. It was pretty late and it intrigued Mick. He opened the door.

" - Hi, said Mick.

- Good evening Sir, you're Mr Mick St John? asked the delivery boy.

- Yes, I am.

- I have a package for you. Could you sign here and there please ? He presented a delivery note and Mick signed it.

- Thanks. Could you help me to carry it ? This package weighs like hell.

- Yeah… Mick saw a common wooden box. Do you know what it is ?

- No. It's just saying to be delivered in less than 24 hours.

- Okay… and who is the sender? " asked Mick.

The delivery boy checked his paper and answered that the sender remained anonym. They put the box in Mick's living room. Mick gave the man a tip and closed the door.

"- Okay, what is this ? "

Mick took a crowbar to open the box. The lid popped open and revealed a wooden chest. He took the chest out of the box and gave it a better look. The chest was made in wood, probably in oak **;** it looked very old. The sculpted pattern was almost past and Mick couldn't figure what it represented. There were also some iron fittings on the corners and on the heavy lock. A key was attached at the knob of the lid. Mick took it and unlocked the chest. He slowly lifted the lid and the chest revealed its secret.

Mick's eyes widened with shock, his hand flew to his mouth and he took a step back. A strangled whisper escaped his mouth : " Oh, no, this has to be a nightmare ! "

End of chapter 1 – cycle 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Mark

**By:** Ancholia

**Beta'd by:** Moonshine

**Rating**: R in general

**Spoilers:** up to episode 12

**Characters:** Mick, Beth, Josef and that's all for the moment

**Author's note**: This story will be separated in three cycles, the cycles are separated in chapters.

This is my first fanfiction ever so I am really nervous right now. I had this idea for a moment and I had to write it. Let me know what you think, feedbacks are welcomed.

Also, english is not my native language, so if you see grammar errors or other kind of errors, please let me know and I will fix it.

**A/N 2: **Thank you to everyone who review the first chapter, in particular **sexandvampires** about for the grammar and ponctuation problems (that I will fix as soon as I know how to edit.lol).

Also, sorry for the long wait. I post chapter 2 today and chapter 3 will follow tomorrow (it's already written).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moonlight, this is the propriety of CBS

Cycle 1 – A new family member

Chapter 2

Mick was pacing in the living-room. He had closed the lid of the chest. He couldn't face what it contained. Then, he stopped and grabbed his phone. He stayed still for a minute as he was thinking. Finally, he scrolled down and selected a name on his phone's screen. He thought about it another minute and pushed the green button.

- « Mick !

- Josef.

- So you're back in the vampire world ? How was your little trip on the human side ? Have you finally done it with Blondie bec-

- Josef, stop ! I didn't call you to joke. The cure worn off a few days ago but this is not why I'm calling you… I… Could you come at my apartment ?

- What, now ? I'm a very busy vampire Mick…, Josef trailed.

- Josef, please… This is really important and urgent. I need you, okay ? »

The seriousness and the tightness in Mick's voice convinced Josef.

- « Okay. I'm on my way », said Josef.

15 minutes later, Josef knocked on the door. He could have let himself in with his key but he didn't dare to. He didn't know how Mick would react. He had not been very supportive with him with the whole cure thing. He hadn't told Mick that one of the reason he didn't want him to be human was that, eventually, he would die. In 400 years, Josef had learned not to get involved with human. He had lost too many people. Since Sarah, he had refused any relationship or friendship. Mick was the exception, mostly because he was a vampire.

Josef was still in deep thoughts when Mick opened the door.

- « Good, you're here, said Mick relieved.

- Yes. So, what's the problem ?

- Come in, please. »

Josef entered the apartment and saw a large chest on the floor. The chest was beautiful. He had never seen it before, but it seemed familiar. He took a closer look in order to recognize the pattern but it was too used. Mick was quiet and Josed felt that something was wrong.

- « Mick… »

Mick raised his head and stared at Josef, then at the chest.

- « I received this chest tonight. I don't know who send it to me.

- Well, you have a beautiful chest, said Josef, with a hint of sarcasm. And you wanted me to see it for… ?

- I… Lift the lid Josed, Mick asked.

- And what ? a clown will appear ? said an irritated Josef.

- Josef, please. »

Josef saw that Mick seemed desparate. He opened the chest and gasped.

- « What the hell ! exclaimed Josef

- I didn't know what to do, that's why I called you.

- Okay, let me recap : you received a wooden chest with a staked vampire inside and you don't know why ?

- Of course not ! said an angry Mick.

- Well, calm down ! Did you see this letter ? No you didn't. »

Josef took the letter and began to read it aloud :

_Here is a little present to you Mick. _

_Even if it was not willing, you are now a member of an honorable bloodline. My bloodline. As your sire, Coraline have some responsabilities and you have some duties. You both failed. Now, you have to face the consenquences of your behaviour. Coraline has already been punished. Your punishment is what contains the chest. _

_From now, I expect you to respect your duties. I may not be so lenient._

Josef finished and gave the letter to Mick.

« That's it ? there's no signature ? This is crazy ! Who is it ?

- Mick, do you remember what Coraline said about her family and her bloodline ?

Mick stayed quiet and Josef pursued.

- Coraline's bloodline is very old and estimate in Europe. Her sire is feared for his powerness and his cruelty. Coraline should not have turned you without his conscent. You don't mess with people like _Him_.

- God, so this is my fault. »

They both glanced at the chest and looked at the poor fledging paralysed by the stake and looked so hungry that its eyes had turned yellow.

- « Pardon me Beth, whispered Mick »


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Mark

**By:** Ancholia

**Beta'd by:** Moonshine/Anaman

**Rating:** R in general

**Spoilers:** up to episode 12

**Characters:** Mick, Beth, Josef and that's all for the moment

**Author's note:** This story will be separated in three cycles, the cycles are separated in chapters.

This is my first fanfiction ever so I am really nervous right now. I had this idea for a moment and I had to write it. Let me know what you think, feedbacks are welcomed.

Also, english is not my native language, so if you see grammar errors or other kind of errors, please let me know and I will fix it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Moonlight, it's all the propriety of CBS

Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a very busy week.

Here is the third chapter. I hope you'll like it. There is not a bad cliffhanger on this one.

Thanks everyone for your answers, it means a lot to me.

**Thank you for your reviews, it cheers me up! And thank you to Silvanelf.**

**I hope you will like this new chapter. Please, let me know.**

Cycle 1 – A new family member

Chapter 3

Mick was pacing again. He kept his eyes down, avoiding the chest and the sight of Beth as a vampire and staked. He was mumbling nonsense sentences. Josef caught words like : « staying away », « danger », « me ».

Josef stopped looking at his friend and came nearer to the chest to analyse the situation. Beth was curled in a fetal position as to protect herself, she wore a long white dress with long embroidered sleeves. In other occasion, you could have said that it was a beautiful dress.

Beth's eyes were mid-closed but you could see that they had turned yellow because of the blood privation and her skin was way too pale even for a vampire. The smell of decay was not present yet. Josef thought that the turning was very recent, like yesterday or the day before.

Her mouth was slightly opened and the points of two fangs were showing.

Clearly, she was dying. She needed blood and soon.

Josef turned away and glanced at Mick and said :

« Mick. Mick ? Mick ! Buddy come on ! We have a situation here, you have to focus ! »

Mick raised his head and stared, blank, at Josef. He didn't say a word and looked down again.

« - Mick, are you going to do something about her ? She's not dead… Yet ! Josed added

- Dead… She's dead. Finally said Mick

- What ? Well technically she is but-

- No ! It would be best for her to die. She shouldn't have to live this no-life. Mick stopped angrily Josef

- Aren't you going to do anything ? Asked Josef, surprised.

- I… I can't deal with this. Said a defeated Mick »

Suddenly, in a blur, Mick grabbed his keys and left. Josef thought a moment about following him but Beth's situation was more urgent. He closed the door that Mick had let ajar in his haste ; he put off his jacket, loosen his tie and rolled over his shirt sleeves.

« Well, Blondie it seems like it's just you and me »

He carried Beth out of the chest and on the couch. As she was paralyzed, she was still in a fetal position. Josef gently pushed some blond hairlocks behind her ear and whispered some comforting words :

« It's going to be okay Blondie, I promise. I know that you probably want this stake out but first you need blood because I don't want you to go all feral. »

Josef went to Mick's stash and retrieved all the blood, the syringe and a tall glass. He returned near to Beth and put the blood and the glass on the table.

« - I know that you can hear me Beth, so I'm going to tell you what I will do : as a fledgling you should feed on your sire blood but obviously your sire is not here and you're too young to absorb human blood… So it will be my blood, I hope it will be okay. Also, you're paralysed so I will inject you the blood. »

Josef plunged the syring in his arm and filled it with his blood. Then he stroke Beth's cheek and injected the blood right into her carotid artery, in the neck. Her eyes fluttered a moment and Josef repeted the operation twice. He poured some blood in the glass and swallowed it quickly, he drank two more glasses to fix the blood loss.

« - Time to put this stake out Blondie. It's gonna hurt, I know, but try to stay still. You can do that, right ? Josef said stroking her hair. »

He put his hands on the stake, glanced at Beth and withdrew the stake. Beth gasped and yelled a pained cry but her eyes stayed closed. Josef cradled Beth in his arms and rocked her saying :

« It's over now, you're okay, it's over ! ».

He stood up with Beth in his arms and went upstairs. He opened a grey door. In this place was Mick's freezer. Beth needed to cool off, she was burning. Between the turning, the stake and the lack of blood her body had a hard time to adjust. He lifted the lid and thought that he had to undress Beth. He knew that neither Beth or Mick would be happy about that but this was not the time to be prude. He began to undress her when he saw something strange on Beth's skin. He finished to undressed her and let escape a sigh.

« Damn ! What happened to you Beth, what did they do and why ? »

He sighed again and put Beth in the freezer. He closed the lid, watched her a second and left the room. He went downstairs and cleaned all the mess : he rinsed the glass and the syringe that he put back in the stash with the bagged blood. Then he looked at the chest and thought of Mick's reaction and Beth's situation. What was those tattoos on her body ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta'd by:** Anaman and 12 Whitering Roses

**Spoilers:** up to episode 12, AU from then.

**Author's note:** This story will be separated in three cycles, the cycles are separated in chapters.

**A/N 2:** Again, sorry for the long wait. I thought to update two weeks ago but real life can be a b sometimes… Also, I tried something new in this chapter (you will understand as soon as you'll read), I hope you will like it !

**A/N 3:** some curses (what can I say, I love it, in french or in english whatever, lol).

The italics are Beth's thoughts.

**A/N 4:** A big thank you to the very kind **12 Whitering Roses** for helping me with the grammar and the vocabulary.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Moonlight and its characters are the propriety of CBS

--

Cycle 1 – A New family member

Chapter 4

**Beth's POV**

Beth awakened suddenly. Her eyes shot wide open and she panicked. She was still in that damned chest! She took a deep and useless breath to clear her mind.

_Think Beth! You're not in the chest. There is some light, you're not paralysed anymore which means not staked, and you're naked. Naked? I'm naked!_

Beth was about to let the panic overwhelm her. The last time she had been naked…She blocked out the memory. It hurt too much. Instead, she focused on what she saw. She was lying in a big, silver box. She felt good for the first time since the turning. She put a hand on her chest, but found no trace of the stake. She had a feeling of familiarity, as if she knew this place. Carefully she lifted the lid, then sat up and gasped.

She was in Mick's freezer! She remembered…

Earlier

It was hot. Her whole body hurt from the stake. She couldn't move, and she didn't like the sensation of being powerless. She liked to have control of her life, and obviously she had lost it. Hell, that was an understatement! In the last few days, so many things had happened…

Beth was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't feel the chest being moved. She was unaware of what was happening until she heard some voices.

"Hi."

"Good evening Sir…you're Mick St John?"

"Yes, I am."

"I have a package for you…"

No way, thought Beth. It really _was_ Mick's voice. Oh God! She didn't understand. It had never occurred to her that _He_ would send her to Mick. _He _was cruel and vicious. When _He _had staked her and put her in the chest, she thought it was because they were moving. She didn't want Mick to see her like this! And she didn't want to have to explain what had happened… she didn't even know where to start.

She heard the door being closed and then some other noises. She had not quite adjusted to the intensity of sound. She had been turned very recently, and she still had to become accustomed to her new heightened senses. The sound was louder and more intense when she heard a crack, like something being broken. She knew what it was: Mick was opening the package. Soon, he would discover the chest…and Beth. She really hated being in this state of paralysis, because she had no choice but to hear and see everything, but she was not able to speak.

Finally, Mick took the chest out of the wooden box, unlocked it, and lifted the lid. Although her eyes were partially closed, Beth saw the shocked expression on Mick's face.

"Oh, no. This has to be a nightmare!"

_This is worse than a nightmare, Mick. A nightmare is only temporary, but this…this is forever._

Beth saw the lid close and was hurt that Mick didn't want to see her like that. Obviously, Mick had a problem with the sight of a staked Beth. A problem he had to deal with. She heard the muffled sound of Mick's footsteps for a moment, and then she heard what sounded like a telephone conversation.

"-Josef, stop! I didn't call you to joke. The cure wore off a few days ago, but that's not why I'm calling you. I… Could you come to my apartment?"

Beth was not sure, but she thought she heard Josef's answer. Before the knock on the door, Beth knew someone was coming. She caught a powerful scent. It had only been two days since her turning, but she was beginning to understand all the new sensations she felt, and to trust what her senses told her. And right now, her sense of smell was telling her that another vampire was close. She heard Josef enter the apartment. She knew that Mick had called him about the chest, about her.

_Great, I feel like an exhibition! Josef will think I deserved it. He never really did like me… he always thought that I endangered the vampire community._

"What the hell!"

_You didn't expected that, did you, Josef? …Surprise!_

Then, she saw Josef take something, a letter, it seemed, from the chest and read it aloud.

"Now, you have to face the consequences of your behaviour. (...) Your punishment is what is contained in the chest"

_Oh! So __He__ turned me to punish Mick? Why not just kill me? If __He__ wanted to punish him, killing me would be simpler… Why bother kidnapping and turning me? There is something else…something I don't yet understand…I'll have to think about it later, when I'm not famished and staked._

She couldn't understand why neither Mick nor Josef had pulled out the stake yet. At the moment, they were just watching her.

"Oh, God, this is my fault! Forgive me, Beth!"

_There's nothing to forgive, Mick. It isn't your fault a sick, sadistic vampire decided to play with my life._

Beth wanted to tell him all of that, but she was still paralysed and unable to voice her thoughts. She couldn't stand to see Mick like this; pacing around the room looking so profoundly lost.

"Mick! Buddy, come on! We have a situation here, you have to focus! Mick, aren't you going to do something about her? She's not dead… Yet!"

"Dead… She's dead."

"What? Well technically she is, but-"

"No! It would be best for her to die. She shouldn't have to live this non-life!"

_Wow, thanks Mick! That's really comforting to hear! You know, I think I might prefer this non-life to nothing at all. Hell, how can he say that? How can he decide the fate of my life?_

Beth was so hurt and upset by Mick's word that she didn't notice that he had left.

"Well, Blondie, it looks like it's just you and me."

_What? Wait a second! Where's Mick ? No! Don't touch me, Josef! I want to see Mick! Jo-_

Beth was panicked. She didn't know what Josef was going to do. She was surprised when he pushed some hair locks fallen on her face and gently said,

"It's going to be okay Blondie, I promise. I know that you probably want this stake out but first you need blood because I don't want you go all feral."

This was so unexpected. Josef was taking care of her. She saw him go into the kitchen and retrieve some items. When he came back, Beth saw a glass, some bagged blood, and a syringe.

_What? Is he going to inject me with blood?_

Beth was afraid. She hadn't had blood since the turning and she was starving…or at least her body was craving the blood. Her, she was disgusted by the idea of drinking blood, and she was a little relieved to see the syringe. Still, she was scared. She didn't know what Josef was about to do, and she didn't like it.

"I know that you can hear me Beth, so I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do. As a fledgling you should feed on your sire's blood, but obviously your sire is not here, and you're still too young to absorb human blood… So it'll have to be my blood, I hope it will be okay. Also, you're paralysed, so I'll have to inject you with the blood."

Beth cringed when she heard Josef mention her sire's blood. This was not something she wanted to think about. Maybe Mick was right…maybe she'd be better off dead. But this was not going to happen now. Beth watched as Josef plunged the syringe into his arm, filled it with dark red blood, and then injected it into her neck. As soon as the blood was in her veins, Beth felt better. She was so tired before, and now…now she was feeling so alive! The sensation was new; she didn't remember having felt anything but pain and disgust during her turning. Now, she sensed a new kind of pleasure, a pleasure she had never experienced before, so powerful that it made her forget the pain from the stake. She barely noticed the two more injections of blood, she was so overwhelmed by the feelings. Images began to run through her mind, places and people she didn't know, people who seemed to be from another time.

But then she felt Josef stroke her hair and say,

"Time to put this stake out Blondie. It's gonna hurt, I know, but try to stay still. You can do that, right?"

When Josef withdrew the stake, Beth cried out in pain. It was excruciating, as if some part of her body was being ripped out. She tried to focus on Josef, on the feel of his arms around her, rocking her, and on his voice.

"It's over now, you're okay, it's over!"

Josef's voice was soothing, and Beth passed out, finally succumbing to pain and exhaustion.

Present

Beth remembered now… Yes, she remembered Mick leaving and Josef saving her. She wouldn't have thought that Mick would give in and run away, or that Josef would be the one to end up taking care of her.

She climbed out of the freezer and saw some clothes sittin on a nearby chair. They were women's clothes, and she concluded that Josef had put them there for her. Josef… he had seen her naked, which meant that he had seen the tattoos! Beth knew that she would have to explain everything now, and the tattoos were part of the story. She was not looking forward to this particular discussion. She put the clothes on, and silently thanked Josef for having chosen a pair of jeans and a shirt with long sleeves, so that her tattoos were completely hidden.

She would have to leave the freezer room sooner or later. She would rather sooner, as it was time to regain control on her life. She tried to calm down, and after a moment's pause, pushed open the door. She went slowly downstairs and spotted Josef, asleep on the couch. He seemed so young and inoffensive. She walked closer and noticed Josef stirring. He opened his eyes, turned icy white, and turned his face toward her in a fast move. He just stared at her, not saying a word.

_Time for the explanation._

End chapter 4 – Cycle 1

--

I know that I didn't answer to your reviews, so here it is.

**xosummerxo**: Thank you for offering your help. About the tattoos, you will know more in the next chapter. Beth will explain things to Josef and the tattoos are part of it. But I can tell you that you guessed something with Coraline…

**moonjat54**: Thank you for always rewieving. Don't worry, there will be more of Mick.

**Sci fi fan30**: Thank you. I have to say that I like Mick but I really love Josef, so he will be very important in the story but Mick will come back at some point.

**NeteleJala**: thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story because I really like yours and your writing. As I said, you will know more about the tattoos in the next update. And I so agree with you about Josef and Mick! lol. Josef is definitely my favorite character but I think everybody had guessed it by now.

**scrappyearnhardt**: Thank you for reviewing each time. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Moonlight… blah blah blah

**Beta'd by:** the both lovely _Anaman_ and _12 Withering Roses_. Go read their fictions people !

**A/ N:** This chapter is Josef's POV, except for the flashbacks.

A special thanks to everybody who rewieved the last chapters. Your reviews always made my day.

Also, I am truly sorry for having take one month to update. I'll try to update more often but I can't promise anything since I have to write my thesis.

**Cycle 1 – A New family member**

**Chapter 5**

_Josef's POV_

When Mick had called him the night before, Josef had no idea that he would find a newly turned and staked Beth, delivered to his best friend in a wooden chest! It was totally unexpected, and Josef didn't like that. He had not managed to stay alive 408 years by letting unexpected events happen. As soon as he'd recovered from the sight of Beth in the chest, he realized that this was the beginning of a long list of uncontrolled events, or, as Josef preferred to say, 'problems'. Mick had totally freaked out and run away, leaving him to deal with the situation. After having fed Beth and put her in the freezer, he'd made a few phone calls. He had ordered some fresh blood for him and asked one of his freshies to bring some clothes, some of the more casual ones that she could find at the house, for Beth. Then he had sat on the couch and tried to get some well-needed sleep.

Now Beth was staring at him with a confused and fearful expression on her face. And now what? He had hoped that Mick would came back before Beth woke up, but no; Mick was still nowhere to be found. So here he was, staring back at her, not knowing what to say. He readjusted himself and sat up on the couch. Finally, he opened his mouth and said,

"Hey."

"Hey"

"You okay?"

"I-I don't know… Since I'm not staked anymore I guess I'm okay." Beth said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, being staked is not a good feeling…"

They fell silent again. Beth was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt's sleeves, looking down.

"Well, you must be hungry, huh?" asked Josef.

At that question, he saw Beth visibly flinch. He knew that her turning was a rape turning, and that the whole 'blood drinking' thing would be a constant reminder. He stood up and went to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of fresh blood, a glass, and the syringe he'd used before.

He put all of the items on the table and looked at Beth. She was still fidgeting with the shirt but she was no longer looking down. Instead, she was watching the blood on the table with blank eyes.

"I don't think I'm that hungry, you know?" she stalled.

"Right," Josef snorted, "Let's just get this straight…you're now a vampire, like it or not, and just like every vampire, you need to feed. Period! Now, you could go with the nice way or with the bad way. The bad way, of course, being me forcing you to feed, even if I have to stake you before I do it."

"Do I really have a choice here?" Beth asked, eying the blood warily.

"No. So, are you going with the nice way?"

Beth only nodded.

"Good. Now, do you remember what I said yesterday?"

"That as a fledgling I needed vampire blood?"

"Good. I see that you were listening." said Josef with a grin, "And you will need it for a while. You should be able to drink human blood in two or three weeks."

"Why do I need to drink vampire blood? Why won't human blood cut it?"

"Ah! Always the journalist I see, asking questions."

"It's just that…I remember that rogue vampire, the doctor… He didn't seem to need vampire blood."

"And that's why he ended up in an incinerator! Listen, Blondie-"

"Don't call me that!" Beth said heatedly.

"As I was saying, before you rudely cut me off, _Blondie_," Josef said, emphasizing the word, his grin widening, "vampire blood help with the transition. It'll make you a well functioning vampire."

"As if it was my ambition," muttered Beth.

"I heard that! Enough with the questions." snapped Josef, "Sit down and roll up your sleeve. I'm going to inject you the blood; it will be more effective after the blood deprivation you suffered."

As Beth sat on the couch, Josef rolled up his own sleeve, plunged the syringe into his arm, and filled it with his blood. He sat down beside Beth and saw her fidgeting with the sleeve again. He knew why she was so reluctant to show her arm; part of the tattoo was on it. Josef put the syringe on the table and gently rolled Beth's sleeve up. He stroked her skin for a moment to numb the area and injected the blood. He watched as Beth's eyes turned red and her body relaxed from the pleasure she got from the blood. He poured himself a glass of fresh blood and drank it. He repeated the operation a second time and let Beth enjoy the feeling of the blood rushing through her system.

"So…I think it's time you explain a few things, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose it is…" Beth said, heaving a sigh as she remembered the particularly painful series of events that lead to where she now sat, in Mick's living room, as a vampire, while Josef injected her with his blood…

Flashback

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but her head hurt and she was feeling dizzy. She didn't want to get up but she had to catch her flight, and so, she opened her eyes and sat up. That was when she remembered:

Josh had been dead for a few days. She had gone to the funeral, seen Josh's parents, gave his mother the ring. She had worn it before, but now…now it felt wrong. She had spoken to Mick and was glad that he was human again, even for a short time. The irony of the situation hadn't escaped her; Josh was dead, and Mick was now alive. She was extremely confused…she needed some time alone to think about all this. She'd called Mo and asked her a few days off. Of course, even Mo wasn't cruel enough not to give it to her. Beth packed some clothes and reserved a flight to the first destination that came to mind: Portland. Then, she'd called a cab and waited on her couch the cab driver. She heard a knock on the door and thought it was him. She opened the door and received a particularly painful blow to the face, causing her to black out...

She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small, dimly lit little room with a bed. Despite the lack of furniture, the room was elegant. The walls were painted in a deep purple, the bed was made of Oak wood with hand-sculpted patterns, and the sheets were made of Egyptian cotton. There were no windows, and the only light in the room came from a little lantern suspended on the ceiling. Beth stood up and tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. She didn't understand why she had been abducted. She thought about the recent cases she had covered for BuzzWire…but it was all fluff. Could it be Tejada's men? Maybe, but why not kill her? Why on earth would they possibly want to keep her alive? Suddenly, she heard some noises; the click of expensive shoes, and then the door being unlocked. She stood up and saw a young man enter the room with an older man, carrying a leather bag. The young man was attractive, but in an awkward way. It wasn't that _he_ was handsome, but he seemed to give off some indescribable appeal, some kind of power, and Beth realized that _he_ was a vampire! _He_ came closer, looked her up and down, and began to speak :

"So…you are the famous Beth Turner, hmm?"

"Yes, that would be me…and you are?"

"I am Coraline's sire. You do know Coraline, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but what does she have to do with all this? Why did you kidnap me?"

"You are a very curious human Miss Turner…but you do have the right to know why you are here. You see, Coraline showed me some disrespect when she got married without my consent."

"Mick…"

"Yes, Mick! I thought perhaps Coraline would toy with him a little…have her fun and then let it go, but no, she turned him. Even though he wasn't fit to be part of my bloodline and she knew it! And then, she dared to steal from me for this…this…ungrateful man!"

As _he_ talked, his voice drifted from cold and emotionless to icy and angered. Beth was truly scared; this man seemed evil and _he_ was infuriated.

"So I have to regain control. Assert my dominance. Coraline is being punished. I am sure you would like it, Miss Turner. After all, you have had some… disagreements with her. Anyway, Mick must also be punished for taking the cure and insulting his bloodline. Do you know what is his punishment Miss Turner?" He asked with a small smile.

"No, but whatever it is, he doesn't deserve to be punished. He didn't know who…what Coraline when he married her, and he never chose to become a vampire."

"Ah, this is where you are wrong, Miss Turner. He should have shown some respect and been thankful of the gift Coraline gave him."

"A gift?! You call a rape turning a gift?!" Beth was getting angry. She didn't care about him and his intimidating manner. She couldn't stand to let him talk about Mick this way.

"Rape turning? That is a rather interesting expression…but that is besides the point. His punishment is… you, Miss Turner."

"Me? What do you mean, that you're going to kill me? I thought that an old vampire like you would be more creative."

"Kill you? Yes, why not. You know, you have quite an interesting surname. Turner? Did the irony never occur to you, since you are so immersed in the world of vampirism?"

Beth didn't say anything. She was beginning to see _his_ goal, and she prayed that _he_ killed her instead.

"You have nothing to say, Miss Turner? Well, Mick St John's punishment will be to know that his precious girlfriend has been turned to a vampire."

"No, you can't do that! I'm not worthy to enter your bloodline. I-"

"Actually, you do, in fact, meet the standards required to be inducted into my bloodline. You should be honoured, Miss Turner."

_H_e sat up on the bed and continued,

"You know, I am from a royal bloodline. I was born in the French aristocracy at a time where sins were punished severely. Do you know what we did to women who had committed a sin, Miss Turner?"

end flashback

Beth stopped talking. Josef watched her just looking into space, trying hard not to cry. She took a useless breath, looked down, then raised her head and stared at him. Obviously, something had happened that she couldn't talk about, but he didn't dare to ask. Instead, he asked,

"You okay?"

"I… Yes, sorry, it's just that…I let myself get caught up in the memory. It was like I was living it all over again."

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to take a break?"

"No, no. It's okay. So, as I said, he turned me…"

flashback

Beth was exhausted. She hadn't eaten since the abduction, 48 hours ago. Her whole body was on fire from the fresh tattoos. She had no more tears to shed. She knew full well what was going to happen now. Just the thought of _him_, draining her and feeding her _his_ blood made her sick, and she prayed for death. She wanted to die…she didn't know how she could overcome being turned by _him_.

She closed her eyes and tried to think about something else, something happy. She remembered her childhood, when her mother would bake waffles and she would eat them, still hot, with some strawberry jam. She thought sadly of how she could never eat again after the turning, and she remembered a conversation with Mick. He had once told her how he missed the taste of food. At the time, she had thought that food was trivial compared to immortality. Now, she understood Mick's reasoning.

The door opened and _he_ entered the room. _He_ was alone this time. _He_ didn't say a word as he sat beside Beth. Beth didn't say anything neither. She knew why _he_ was here, there was no point in denying it. _He_ glanced at her and said,

"You may think that what I'm about to do is cruel, but you will understand one day why I must do it."

Then _he_ looked at her and pushed her hair away from her neck. As _he_ stroked her neck, Beth closed her eyes. She was not the resigned type; she didn't stay in the car when she was told…but right now, she was too broken to fight. She felt him come closer, the sharp fangs scratching her neck, and then the hot white pain. She slowly sank into numbness and darkness.

Thick, hot liquid touched her dried lips and she swallowed it by reflex. The liquid was soft, smooth, and tasted so good. She wanted more. Unconsciously, she brought her lips to the delicious source. She opened the heavy lids of her eyes and saw _him_ with a stake in _his_ hand. _H__e_ plunged directly into her heart.

end flashback

Josef was once again speechless. Beth's story was terrible, even if she had skipped the part involving the tattoos. He wasn't sure that it was a good idea to press the matter. The rape turning in itself must have been hard to tell, and he was sure that she would tell the rest when she was ready. Right now, she had to come to terms with her unwilling vampirism. There was no way she would become a second Mick. Josef would not let that happen and, somehow he doubted that Beth would simply give up without a fight.

"And that's the end of the story as they say, except for the married and child part," said Beth with a bitter tone in her voice.

"More like the beginning, I would say," corrected Josef.

Beth looked at him dumbfounded and Josef explained himself

"I mean, this is the beginning of your vampire life. You have to learn how to live as a vampire…control yourself around humans…use your new skills…avoid the sun…and everything else that comes with being a vampire."

"Yeah, well, excuse me if I haven't thought about that yet. I've been too busy the past few days…" she said, still sounding bitter.

"Listen, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just pointing out the reality of the situation."

"I know, I know…and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped you. So far, you're the only one who had helped me…" she said with a bitter laugh. She didn't mention that she was referring to how Mick just left her there without doing anything.

"Wow, this is a first. Blondie actually apologizing to me?" Josef said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Josef's comment did make Beth smile a little, and she replied,

"Don't call me Blondie, or-!"

"Or what? I'm really scared here…Blondie!" he paused before continuing, "Listen, telling me all this must have been exhausting. Why don't you go take a shower to clear your mind?"

"What… so you can sneak in and watch me while I'm naked?"

"I promise to be a perfect gentleman and stay downstairs. As for seeing you naked, I already saw your perfect anatomy when I put you in the freezer." he added with a grin.

"Right." Beth looked slightly mortified at the thought.

She made her way upstairs and went straight to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water before switching to the cold. The sensation on her skin was marvellous, and she closed her eyes, blocking out everything. She didn't know how long she stayed like this, enjoying the feeling of the freezing water on her skin, but at some point she remembered that Josef was downstairs and she grudgingly got out of the shower. As she grabbed a towel, she caught a glimpse of her reflection on the mirror. She hadn't seen herself naked since the kidnapping. She had only seen the portions of tattoo around her wrists and ankles. She knew that there were more, but at some point during the tattoo session, she had passed out from the pain. She turned to see her back in the mirror, and saw that it was totally covered by the tattoos, from her shoulders right down to her lower back. The pattern was composed entirely of fleurs de lis and arabesques. The arabesques went to her front, right around under her breasts, with a fleur de lis in the middle and around her waist. The fleur de lis motif came back on her inner thighs and inner arms and was linked to the ones her wrists and ankles by a fine spinning line. The tattoo, in itself, was well made. The pattern was delicate and intricate. Beth took a last look, sighed and put on her clothes.

Downstairs, Josef was cleaning up the syringe and rinsing the glass. He saw that Beth had joined him and now sat on the bar stool, watching him.

"I never thought that I would _ever_ see you cleaning up after yourself," she said with a smug smile.

"Oh, believe me when I say that I have done enough cleaning up to last me a lifetime."

Beth arched an eyebrow, trying to figure out what exactly he'd meant by that statement. Josef dried the glass and put it on the shelf in the cupboard. He stared at Beth's wrist and reach for it. Beth winced, but didn't remove her wrist from Josef's hand.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said.

"I suppose."

"The tattoos…were they done before or after the turning?"

"Before," Beth said in a whisper.

"How long before?"

"I don't know…maybe one or two days before, at the most. Why?"

"I just don't understand why the tattoos stayed after your turning. I mean, it was very fresh, and there were still wounds, I guess. But the wounds AND the tattoos should have disappeared after the turning…yet the wounds only healed," said a confused Josef.

He kept running his thumb along the portion of Beth's wrist that bore the tattoo.

"I… I don't know why. This is all new for me."

"Yeah… I'm betting he used a special ink."

Josef was thinking hard. He had the feeling that there was more to Beth's story than she was letting on. His thoughts were suddenly broken when he smelled a vampire's scent and then heard the click of the door's lock. He let go Beth's wrist and they both stared at the doorway as it swung open and Mick entered the apartment.

**End chapter 5 – Cycle 1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes : **First, I'm once again sorry for the delay, I have this bad habit to procrestinate and I also have to work on my thesis so… But I feel bad for the delay so I'll try to post the next chapter in two weeks. If you don't see an update in two weeks, feel free to send me a PM and make me feel guilty for the lack of update.lol.

Two, this chapter is the end of the first cycle, _A New Family Member_, this means that the next time will begin cycle two, _The Practice_.

Three (sorry for the long author's), this chapter was beta'd by Moonshine but not by my other beta who used to fix all the horrible grammar mistakes that I do. So if you see a problem, send me a PM and I'll edit it.

Finally, please Mick/Beth shippers, do not kill me after reading this chapter.

**Cycle 1 – A New family member**

**Chapter 6**

**Mick's POV**

I spent the night wandering in the streets and the bars of L.A.. I couldn't, I wouldn't think about the chest, about Beth in this state. All I ever wanted her to avoid, to escape, the reason why I was constantly pushing her away even if I love her…it happened. She is now a part of the vampire's world. She is now a monster like me and like me, she didn't chose it.

I know that I reacted badly. I shouldn't have run away letting Josef deal with the situation but I was just too overwhelmed. I don't know what I could have done. Scratch that. I know. I believe that I would have killed her if not for Josef being there. How could I kill the woman I love ? Well, because I love her. I don't want her to live this non life.

So I left and here I am now, facing the two most important people of my life. First, they seemed surprised as if they thought I woud never show again. They are in the kitchen. I can see a syringe, a couple of empty bagged blood and a glass. Breakfast.

I'm confused by their surprised faces, at least Josef should have smell me. This is not like I has spend 5 long minutes before to click open the door. Now Josef is pissed off, he looks at me with this cold glare of him. The one he uses to threaten people. His lips are two fine lines.

Beth… Beth doesn't look at me. She has retreated in her shell as soon as she saw me and dropped her head. I can't really blame her. After all, I did let her in a chest with a stake in the heart and _with_ Josef.

I don't know what to say. I drank too much, I need a shower and a few hours in sub-zero oblivion. So I put down my keys and go straight to the stairs. Halfway of the stairs, Josef who has move at vamp speed, stops me and say :

" where do you think you're going ? You come back here, say nothing, not even a 'Good morning' or a 'Thank you Josef for having handle a precarious situation last night. By the way, you enjoy vampirism Beth ?' "

" Let me go Josef "

" Oh no ! It is not so easy man ! "

Josef comes closer to me and put an hand on my chest to unable me to move upstairs.

" My, Mick. Are you drunk ? " Hissed Josef.

" Okay. Go clean yourself, take a shower and come back in your office. We have to talk. And this time, no running away ! Understood ? "

Without waiting for my answer , Josef leaves. I stay still a few seconds before heading toward the bathroom.

When I enter the bathroom, the first thing that catch my attention is the scent. I take a deep breath and I smell a mixture of Beth and something else. I see glimpse of pictures of Beth putting off her clothes and climbing in the shower. I stop myself. I have no right to see this.

I turn on the full cold waiter and I close my eyes, only feeling the cold on my skin and I stay like this for a long moment.

**Beth's POV**

He came back. I was in the kitchen with Josef, both of us trying to understand the meaning of the tattoos when he came back. I retreated my wrist from Josef's hand. I don't want him to see them. I have many reasons for that. First, Mick already feels too much guilt about my turning. I know it. I can smell it. He recks of guilt but also of fear, confusion and something like rejection that I can't understand why. Second, if he sees the tattoos, I'll have to tell the story. Telling the story to Josef had been enough stress and I don't want to make it all over again.

I can't look at him right now. I'm too angry at him and ashamed of myself at the same time. He was supposed to be my guardian angel and when I really needed him, he ran away ? I don't understand him. He promised me to always be there so why ? Is he blaming himself for what happened or do I disgust him ? I know that I'm disguted with myself. I didn't realize that vampirism would be so hard. I thought I knew what it feels to be a vampire when I took some black crystal but it's nothing like that. Right now, I can feel all the heartbeats of the people living in this bulding. And they're calling me, I want to taste their blood. That's why I'm ashamed.

Eventually, he goes upstairs but Josef stops him and makes some sarcastic comments before telling him they have to talk.

I feel like a burden to them. I so would like to be at home, under a soft blanket with a mug of hot chocolate and watching a bad romantic comedy.

Josef finally lets go Mick and comes back downstairs. He seriously seems pissed off. He paces all over the living room, mumbling words of anger and this time I really feel out of place. He must has sense it because he stops pacing and looks at me :

" Sorry Beth "

" No need to be sorry. Look, if I'm a charge for you, I'll manage all by myself. I picked a few things about young vampires and- "

" And what ? You think you know things, you don't know anything Beth ! "

" This is not right. I've seen- "

" You may have seen but you still don't know anything. You don't know how it feels to hear all these human heartbeats pumping their blood and the craving to drain them. You don't know how the hunger can take control of your body and your mind, making you do horrible things. What did you think ? That you could come back to your job and your life as if nothing happened ? I thought you were smart Blondie but obviously I was wrong ! If you think that your life will remain the same, plus some heightened skills, then you don't know anything."

I stay speechless, he has quite a point. I can hear the faint sound of the neighbors calling me. I wish I could put away the sound. My head is full of noises, someone yells after her boyfriend, this one is talking to his child and there are a birthday party on the fifth floor, I think. I put my hand on my ears trying to block the nuisance but it won't go away.

Josef takes my hand and tells me :

" You do understand now ? Listen, go to the bookcase, chose a book and try to focus on it. Okay ? If you manage to keep your focus on the reading, the sounds should shut down."

I follow his advices and I go take a look at the books of the bookcase. I read some titles : _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker, _Interview with a vampire _by Anne Rice, _Carmilla_ by Le Fanu, vampire humor maybe. I don't know the last one so I take it and have a sit on the leather chair. I take a deep and useless breath, open the book and try to focus only on the reading. It must works because a few minutes later I don't hear anything.

**Mick's POV**

I put some clean clothes and make my way downstairs. I'm not in a hurry to have this talk with Josef but things have to be discussed. Josef and Beth are no longer in the kitchen, I head for my office and see Josef, looking at the city over the window, his back on me. I quietly close the door and wait for the storm to blow out. Still showing me his back, Josef begin to speak in a low, control and quiet voice. Way too quiet voice :

" You know, I've been a vampire for 408 years and a human for 26 years so I have had the time to study people. People, vampire or human, are really complexe ones. You never really know how they will react. You may know someone for decades, think that he is a predectible person and one day he'll do something completely unexpected.

I remember this man, he was a servant when I was a child, everybody would talk to him badly, even the other servants. And he would never said one thing. I thought he was a coward and I didn't pay intention to him. Then, the war happened.

War is a time were people show their true nature but you must know that. Anyway, one day, some soldiers came to the castle. They wanted some food and drinks. My father was not here, he was doing his duty on the field. So it was only my mother, a few old servants and me. My mother let them come in and gave them what they wanted. But then, they wanted more, they talked rudely to my mother and one of the soldier grab her arm. I was truly scared, I knew that something was wrong. The soldier made a move to put my mother on his lap when the coward servant told him to stop. He threatened the soldiers with a knife and told them to take all the food they wanted and go away. The soldiers laughed at him and didn't move. So the coward servant threw a knife on the table next to the soldiers and said that next time he would not aim at the table. So the soldiers left and I never ever thought that the old servant was coward.

You know what this story learnt to me ? That you never really know people and I was stupid enough to forget it because I thought I knew you Mick. I thought that you were a brave man who faces the problem. It seems I was wrong"

" Josef, listen-"

Suddenly Josef turns and yells at me :

" I don't want to listen to you Mick. I don't want to know whatever excuse you want to feed me that justify you ran away, like a coward, when a woman that you care so much about is in such a bad situation."

**Beth's POV**

I was reading, keeping my intention on it when I hear Josef yelling and I let go the book. There is no way I could not hear that. All of sudden all the noises surround me again, there's no point to go back to the reading so this time, I try something new. I discern Josef's voice in all the mess of sounds and concentrate on it. But this isn't Josef's voice that I hear, this is Mick's.

" Josef… I, I don't think I can take care of Beth. Sorry. "

" It's not to me you should say that ! "

I try to shut down but I can't. I want to know why Mick ran.

" I know that, I know that I should talk to her but right now I just can't. "

" So you're not even going to explain yourself ? You give up on her ? She needs a surrogate sire, she needs someone who teach her the ways of vampirism."

" I'm aware of all of that but I'm also aware that I can't do it"

I thought that I couldn't be more hurt that I've been but I was wrong. Mick's rejection hurts like hell. Maybe because he's the last person that I expected to hurt me. And then I realize something, I can't let people chose for me anymore. Mick don't want to help me ? Fine. But he is not the one that will decide who will be in charge. It's time to take back my life. Some people may have make some drastic changes to it but this is still my life and I will lead it like I want. I stand up and go to the office.

**Mick's POV**

I drop my head, I hope he won't press me more. I don't want to tell him the reason I can't even look at her. That fact is that her scent reminds me of Coraline's one. This scent disgusts me deeply. I know this is not her fault, that this is because they share the same sire, but I can't help myself. There is something truly wrong right now to think about Beth like I used to. She can't be my lover anymore. I'll always love her, I know that, but it will remains an abstract concept forever.

Josef is silent, he seems lost in his thoughts, like me. Suddenly the door fly open. Beth enters and says :

" I'll go with Josef. If that's okay with you Josef."

Josef nods. With that she turns away. Josef take his jacket and follow her without saying a word. I watch them leave. The door click open, then closed. I make an effort to move. I go upstairs and oward that sub-zero oblivion that I wanted so bad. I'll think about all this tomorrow.

**End of chapter 6 – End of cycle 1**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This fic is composed of three cycles. Here is the beginning of cycle 2: the practice.

Au after 1x12.

**Disclaimer:** Moonlight and its characters are not my propriety.

**Beta'd by:** Moonshine, who always help me with little writer's block and wollstonecraft61 without who I could not have post this update. Thanks to both of you.

Thank you, me fellow readers, for all your nice reviews. Sorry for not answering, but check ou at the end of the chapter.

**--**

**Cycle 2-The Practice**

**Chapter 7**

Josef didn't say a word. He followed Beth and waited for the elevator to open its doors. They both climbed in and still didn't say anything. Beth was nervous; she fidgeted with her shirt-sleeve and looked everywhere but at Josef. She was also worried about being around humans. What if some neighbor in the building entered the elevator: would she be able to control herself?

The ride down to the garage went without any problems. Josef exited the elevator first and headed toward his car. He climbed in and put the key into the ignition. Beth stood outside, not knowing what to do. Josef hadn't said a word in the elevator. She'd proclaimed him her surrogate sire, but he had yet to accept it. At Mick's office, he'd just nodded. Josef looked at her, and still silent, he opened the car's door, motioning for Beth to get in.

Beth stared at Josef. He drove really fast, not bothering with the speed limits, and talked on the phone. She didn't understand what he was saying since he wasn't speaking in English or in any other language she recognized. She surmised, by his voice intonations, that he was barking orders.

Josef raced through several red lights; Beth saw another car brush against them and heard some horns.

"Uh, Josef, is it safe to talk on the phone while driving so fast? We just narrowly avoided a car accident!"

He didn't say anything, but Beth saw a smirk blossoming on his face. He could be so arrogant sometimes, she thought.

Finally, they made it to Josef's mansion, miraculously without an accident. Josef opened the car door for Beth with a flourish. Beth was slowly becoming unnerved by Josef's silence. She forgot about his behavior, though, when she lifted her head and saw the complex architecture of the house. Most of the walls were, in fact, large windows, which surprised Beth since vampires and sunlight didn't mix well.

Josef typed a code, and the door clicked open. He made a gesture to Beth to enter first.

"Welcome to my humble house," he said with a sardonic grin.

"Humble?! You call this humble? Remind me never to show you my apartment!" Beth chuckled.

"Well, the night has been quite eventful, so I suggest you get some sleep."

"I'm not sleepy. I've been awake for only three hours!"

"Ah! The beauty of fledglings." exclaimed Josef.

Beth opened her mouth to retort to Josef's sarcasm, but he cut her off. It was becoming a habit, a bad habit, Beth thought.

"Listen, it's tiresome to keep repeating myself, so for once, please, could you trust me and do as I say."

Beth just nodded; after all she did feel somewhat tired.

"Good. Let me lead you to a vamp-friendly bedroom."

Beth followed Josef down what seemed to be an extension of the house. They were in a corridor with several doors. Bedroom doors, thought Beth. This house was really big. Josef stopped near the end, before the corridor took an angle. He pushed open a door and let Beth enter first.

"The blue room for Miss Turner. You should like it. On your left is the bathroom and to access the freezer, push this button."

Josef pressed a small switch half hidden by the curtains. A part of the wall moved, and Beth discovered a secret room with a freezer in the center, a small couch on one side, and a little table next to it. A similar switch to the one on the outer wall closed the door to the secret room.

"Wow, that's genius!" marveled Beth.

"Yes, I know."

"I was talking about the whole system thing, not you."

"Well, I'll leave you alone now. Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Beth was alone again. She took a better look at the room. The furniture was luxurious, yet simple. It was made of a rich dark mahogany wood. Beth sat down on the bed and slightly jumped on it, as if to test the mattress. She fell on her back and looked at the ceiling, thinking about what the future held for her. After fifteen minutes of nonsensical thoughts, she stood up and went to explore the bathroom. It was a very classical bathroom, with marble and gold plumbing. Beth felt the need to take a shower. Afterwards, she went to the secret freezer room for some rest.

Beth didn't know how long she'd slept, but upon awakening, she felt refreshed. She still wasn't accustomed to waking up in a freezer, and she knocked her head on the lid. She pushed it open and found Josef on a chair nearby.

"Ah, I see that you're finally awake. Good, we have a lot to do today. Shower, dress, there are some clothes in the closet, and join me in the kitchen."

With that he gave Beth a robe and left the bedroom. She was once again astonished by Josef's arrogance, and why no one had cut off his head yet was a mystery to her.

After a quick shower, she opened the closet and drawers in order to find something to wear. She found various outfits, all from famous designers. There was even lingerie, as well as anything else she could need. She chose a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt with long sleeves, still self-conscious about the tattoos.

While waiting for Beth, Josef fed from a bottle of fresh blood and used a syringe to take some of his blood in order to feed Beth. He knew that she could just feed directly from him, but he wanted to give her some time to adjust to the whole feeding ritual.

He saw Beth coming into the kitchen. Her hair was down, and she looked lovely. In a few minutes, she would probably be pissed off at him, but right now, a small smile grazed her face.

"Breakfast!" Josef chirped, holding a glass of blood.

"Thanks." Beth took the glass. At first she sipped it hesitantly and with some revulsion, but then she drained it, the new beast in her winning over her reluctance.

"Good girl. So today is a busy day for you, Miss Turner. Follow me."

Josef led her to his office and sat at his desk. He motioned to Beth to take the chair opposite him. She didn't know what Josef was going to say and felt slightly worried.

"As you can imagine, now that you're a vampire, a lot of things have to change in your life. You can't live the same life that you did before your turning. And for a few weeks you won't be able to stay alone. By the way, you have to quit your job."

"Sorry, I what? I agree that a few changes are in order, but there is no way I can quit my job! I worked hard to get this position, and there's no way I'll let some cocky little girl or guy, used to doing fluff pieces, take my place!!"

"Well, like it or not, you don't have a choice here. There are reasons _why_ you have to quit. First, this job draws exposure, and the number one rule of being a vampire _is _being discreet. Second, you would not be ready to be around humans without supervision for about a month. Third, how will you explain all the changes, such as not eating food, or not wearing short sleeves; the list goes on. Do you want me to continue?"

Beth didn't say a word. Josef had quite a point, a few points actually.

"I see you agree, fine. The sooner, the better."

With that he turned the phone on the desk and pushed it toward Beth.

"You know what you have to do. Say that you'll send a formal letter in a few days."

Beth was numb. She felt it was way too soon, and everything was happening way too fast. She didn't want to deal with any of this. But the day before, she'd made the resolution to take back control of her life. She knew that Josef was right. She took hold of the phone and paused before dialing Mo's number.

"What?" asked Josef, sensing her hesitation.

"It's just…what am I supposed to say? I must have a good reason to quit. Mo knows how obsessed I was with this job and…"

"Of course. What did you say to her the last time you talked to her?"

"I told her that I needed some days off after Josh's death…" Beth trailed off.

"That's it, it's perfect. Use the boyfriend's death to quit. Tell her you're too traumatized or something like that, whatever."

"I'm overwhelmed by your sensitivity, Josef." Beth said drily.

Nonetheless, she dialed Mo's number.

"Hello. Who is this?" asked Mo when _private caller _flashed on her cell.

"Hi, Mo, this is Beth."

"Beth! How are you feeling? I hope you're ready to come back because I have this mysterious murd-"

"Actually, Mo, I called you because I'm quitting. I know that this is unexpected, but I thought a lot about it and after Josh's death…"

"Beth, you can't quit! This job is your life. I do understand that Josh's death is difficult, but this isn't like you to quit."

"Looks like it is. Listen, I…Josh's murder changed me, and I can't continue at Buzzwire like before."

"You can handle the non-criminal stories if you want. Beth, you are my best investigator, I need you here!"

"I'm sorry, Maureen, but I can't. I will send you my resignation letter in a few days."

Without waiting for an answer, Beth hung up. There was no turning back.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The following days were spent learning about her new skills and trying to control them. Josef didn't work; he stayed with Beth and took charge of her training. He taught her to block the parasitic sounds and to focus on the ones she wanted. He showed her how to use vampire speed and jumping skills. Beth actually enjoyed this. It was exhausting, especially for a fledgling, but she felt good. The practice kept her mind busy, and she didn't think much about Mick or anything else.

In her two weeks there, Beth had not seen anyone in the house, not even a freshie. She knew that Josef usually fed from them, but these days, she'd only seen him drinking bottled blood. She knew that it had to be fresh blood, but still, she was curious. One day, she asked him why he hadn't fed from freshies since she'd arrived. He didn't say anything, he just flashed her that annoying smirk of his.

The next day, Beth, tired from her day of training and ready to go to her freezer, sighed when Josef called her to his office. Outside the door, Beth picked up a new scent. She sniffed the air and recognized a human scent. Upon entering, she saw a beautiful woman sitting on the couch.

"Beth, this is Amber. Amber, this is Beth. Amber is a willing donor of blood. She has worked for me for two years. Am I right, Amber?"

"You're correct, Josef, as always."

Beth was trying to restrain herself from jumping on the human and draining her. So far she was doing well, and she was pleased with herself. But then she saw Josef talking softly in Amber's ear. He pushed her hair aside and stroked her neck. She knew what was about to happen, and she wasn't sure she wanted to see it. Josef looked Beth squarely in the eyes before sinking his fangs into Amber's supple flesh. Beth saw Amber's body stiffen, then relax. She could hear Josef feeding and the low moans escaping from Amber's mouth. She was so confused that first she almost didn't pay attention to the smell of the fresh blood. It was overwhelming. Beth felt her body reacting to the whole scene. She felt Amber's arousal and Josef's pleasure in feeding. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and her eyes began to lighten. She wasn't sure if her reactions were caused by the smell of the fresh blood or the sensual scene. Finally Josef released Amber and helped her lie on the couch before she drifted to sleep. Beth would have blushed if she could. Still, Josef could smell both her embarrassment and her desire. He was proud of his little prank and was smiling.

The phone rang and he answered it. All of a sudden, his face changed, and Beth no longer saw the playfulness, only a deep sorrow. His eyes were almost shut and his lips became a fine line. There were so many emotions swirling in the room at that moment that Beth didn't listen to the phone conversation. Josef hung up, lifted his head, and said to Beth:

"We have to go to New York."

**Cycle 2 - End of chapter 7**

**--**

Sorry, I know it's late but here is my thank you and some answers.

**supergirl6**: Thank you! I'm glad you like Josef. For Beth's tattoos, you'll have to wait cycle 3 for a whole explanation.

**moonjat54**: First thank you for reviewing. Next, about Mick/Beth, this is not that I don't want them together, this is just that when I first imagine that story, I knew that Josef will be a big part of it. I love Josef character. I don't want to spoil the next chapter but let's just say that after chapter 8 (for which you might kill me this time), you will see a lot more of Mick and that him and Beth will work on their issues.

Also, this is not really a fic about relationship. There is some romance but this is not the point. The point is about Beth and how she deal with her turning.

I really hope you like the rest.

**xosummerxo** and **scrappyearnhard**t: Thank you for you constant support.

**NeteleJala**: Thank you for still reading my fic while in India. By the way, I hope every is well for you.

**.SoDa.PoP9.**:Thank you! I'm glad you finally read my wonderful fic.lol kidding

**Mamashirl**: Thank you and I know about the errors. My beta sent me her correction and I'll fix the chapter as soon as I can.

**Jameni**: Thank you. You should like the next chapter... And the situation with Mick will get better.


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I know, the wait was long… Sorry. My thesis will be finish in a week or so, then the presentation and freedom!! I'll try to post the next chapter by the end of october. For now, enjoy this new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…

**Warnings: **Up to episode 1x12. This is the seconde cyle of a three cycles fiction.

**Beta'd by: _Anaman_**, _12 whitering roses_ and _wollstonecraft61_.

A special thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry for not answering you. You reviews is what make me want to continue this fic, so thank you.

**The Mark**

**Cycle 2 - the Practice**

**Chapter 8**

The place was quiet. Only the chirping of the birds could be heard. It was a beautiful day for winter. The sun was low but the sky was bright blue and white clouds underlined the contrast.

Two people were standing there, looking down and silent. They both seemed sad but the young man's face was the most striking. His eyes were red-rimmed and looked older than his young face appeared. These were the eyes of someone who had seen many things, terrible things. They were tired eyes.

After a long moment, the woman beside him put on a pair of sunglasses. She gently put her hand on the man's arm.

"We should go. You can't stay here."

"I know, I know."

As they both walked away, Beth remembered what had led them to an anonymous cemetery, in New York.

**Los Angeles – Two days earlier **

"We have to go to New York."

"What? What do you mean 'We have to go to New York'? And why can't I stay in L.A.?"

"You have to accompany me since you're not ready to be alone yet, with no supervision. As I have to go there, you can come with me."

Beth scoffed.

"I can't be left without supervision? Why? Are you afraid I'd jump on the first human I see? I haven't touched your freshie here, even with the show you put on tonight!"

"Listen, I don't have time to argue. You did really fine tonight but there was only one human around. It is different when it's a crowd. Besides, you still have to feed from vampire's blood for a few more days."

"Okay, but will you at least tell me why we're going to New York?"

"No!"

He lifted Amber from the couch and left the room. Knowing he wouldn't say anything more, Beth went to her freezer.

When she awoke, Beth found a tall glass filled with Josef's blood and a note beside it. She drained the glass, then she read the note.

"Beth, shower and dress. Pack for a few days. We leave at 10 p.m."

Right to the point, she thought. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly 9 p.m. She took a quick shower and chose some black slacks, a soft pink blouse and a grey jacket. It felt good to dress up after days of wearing training clothes.

She found a bag in the closet, packed clothes and the necessary stuff. At 9:45 p.m. she was ready.

They took the limo and went to the airport, where Josef's private jet was waiting. It was the first time that Beth had left the safety of Josef's home. Although she had not encountered too many humans in the past few weeks, she was rather proud of her self control with those she'd met.

During the flight, Josef remained quiet. He had spoken few words to her when they had boarded in the plane and then only to give her a small bottle filled with his blood to sustain her through the flight. He had turned his face toward the small window. Beth was growing annoyed by his silence and she finally said to Josef: "Okay, I'm getting pissed off! What's the problem? You've barely said five words since we left. What's the matter? Some important client wants to break his contract with you? Or the market is going to explode and provoke an international economic crisis? Mm?"

Josef looked down despondently, barely whispering:

" Sarah's dead. "

Sarah! Of course, Sarah. How could she have forgotten.

Beth didn't know what to say. What could she say to losing one's true love? She remembered Josh's death, how devastated she'd been, even though the week before she had contemplated breaking up with him. She sat there in silence.

A limo met them at the airport and drove them to the town home. It was still night, but Josef kept his sunglasses on, even in the car. Eventually, they arrived at their destination. Paula, Sarah's nurse, opened the door before they'd even knocked. She looked exhausted, her eyes baggy and bloodshot. She glanced at Josef, who barely acknowledged her presence.

"Mr. Kostan. Welcome back." Her voice quavered as if in fear.

"Paula," was all he replied. Josef removed his coat as he made his way towards the stairs. He stopped briefly and without turning towards them, he said:

"Paula, please, show Miss Turner the yellow bedroom. She must be tired."

His tone was flat, emotionless. He didn't wait for an answer as he ascended the stairs. Beth was dumbfounded; she looked at Paula, who seemed as confused as she.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to rest after this long trip. Would you follow me, please."

She led her to an exquisite room with walls covered with pale yellow tissue. She told Beth to press on the switch to open the secret hidden freezer room, the same type as in Los Angeles. Then, she excused herself and left.

Beth wanted to go to Josef, hoping to comfort him, but he had made it clear that he wanted to be alone. She was very tired, so she took refuge in the freezer for a few hours of numbness.

She woke up with a start. Someone was pounding on the door.

"Miss Turner! Miss Turner! Open the door please."

Beth put on a robe and opened the door to find a panicked and scared Paula.

"What is it, Paula?" she asked.

"It's Mr. Josef. He's been in Miss Sarah's room since yesterday. This morning I went to bring him something to drink, but he didn't answer and the door is locked. I'm really worried about him, Miss Turner. What if he…" She didn't finish, but Beth understood her meaning.

"Okay, where is Sarah's room?"

The door was locked as Paula had said. After five minutes of begging Josef to unlock the door, at least, to answer her, Beth got tired and turned the doorknob. For a vampire, it didn't take much to break it. She walked in the room carefully. At first, she didn't see him. She saw Sarah, lying on the bed, in the middle of the room. All the monitors and the IV had been removed and for the first time, Beth smelled the scent of death. The smell differed from that of vampire decay. Somehow, the smell of vampire decay implied a residual life essence, but this, this was devoid of anything. It was a terrible thing to smell and she didn't know how Josef had managed to stay in the room all this time.

"Not a delightful smell, huh?"

Looking towards his voice, she spotted Josef. He was sitting on the floor, in a dark corner of the room, curled into a ball, his arms around his folded legs, and staring at Sarah's body.

"Josef…"

"Beth." he replied sarcastically, still not looking at her.

She sighed and walked toward him. She sat down, beside him, in the same position.

"What, not a word. Go on, tell me all the crap people say in these occasions. Tell me that time will heal the wound. That I have to keep going because this is what she'd want and my favorite: That this is not my fault. Come on. Go on, I'm waiting, tell me all those things."

"I'm not going to say anything, Josef."

"Why not, Blondie? Isn't that what people told you when Josh died?"

"Yes they did, and that's why I will not repeat it."

"Why not?" asked Josef, turning his head toward her.

"Because it won't change anything. Because at the end of the day, it still hurts, and strangely, that's comforting."

"Those are good reasons," sighed Josef.

They stayed silent for several minutes. It was a comfortable silence. They were both grieving, each for their own reasons, yet being together helped mitigate the despair.

"Beth, would you do a favor for me? Would you come with me to the funeral?"

"Of course Josef, you didn't have to ask."

She squeezed his hand slightly and said:

"I'll let you make yourself more presentable. You look like a mess. You have a reputation to keep up Josef Kostan. And for poor Paula's sake, please, drink some blood."

He was amazed by her. How could she be so strong and comfort him after all she had endured? His self-loathing would have been inappropriate, and so he chuckled, rose up and nodded.

**Present time**

They were still in New York, in the house where Sarah had spent 55 years. Josef was in no condition to leave that night. He was sitting in the living room, on the sofa staring blankly at the fire in the hearth.

Beth was in the kitchen, pouring a glass of AB neg. She came to the living room, put the glass on the table next to Josef and sat down beside him.

"You should feed."

"Look who's taking care of whom. You're not my sire," Josef snorted.

"Neither are you" Beth replied. "Yet you have taken care of me since my turning. So cut the crap and drink your glass."

"That's true."

Josef sipped some of the blood and put down the glass. He glanced at Beth.

"You know, you could use a drink or two. There is no syringe here, it's time for you to use the brand new fangs."

At first, Beth didn't realize what Josef's words meant. Then it hit her.

"Oh! What do you mean? You want me to feed from a freshie? I don't … I'm not ready yet."

"My, my, Miss Turner stuttering! Who would have thought that possible? Anyway, you're still on a vamp's blood diet and I would not let a poor freshie experience your first bite."

" So what…" Beth stopped talking when she saw Josef rolled up his right sleeve.

"Oh no, I'm sure I can wait until we get back to L.A. And are you sure I'm not ready to drink human blood?"

"Stop griping. You have to know how to bite and feed. What a pathetic vampire you'll make otherwise."

Beth knew that Josef was right, but she was in no hurry to do it. She was still struggling with her turning. Feeding fresh from the vein drove home that she was no longer human, that now she was a vampire. There was no going back.

"This is not as bad as you think it is, you know. It could even be very pleasurable," said Josef, as if he had guessed her thoughts. He put his arm in front of her.

" Choose a vein, massage the zone where you intend to bite to numb it and let your inner vampire do the rest."

Beth awkwardly held Josef's arm, spotted a vein and stroked his skin. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Josef's coursing blood. When she opened her eyes, they were silver and her fangs had lengthened. Josef watched her transformation, impressed by her quick study. Beth brought Josef's arm to her mouth and bit strongly into it. The bite was far from perfect, but for her first bite, it was decent.

Beth let the blood fill her mouth. She thought that she would be disgusted, but to her surprise, she enjoyed it. It was in fact delightful much more delightful than feeding from a glass. She could feel all the emotions running within Josef's blood, his sadness, his grief…

After drinking a few mouthfuls, Beth released Josef's arm and lifted her head. They didn't speak a word as Josef wiped from Beth's lips a drop of blood. She unconsciously licked the drop from his thumb. They both held each other's gaze. Josef put his hand on Beth's cheek and stroked it. Beth leant into the caress.

" You didn't seal the punctures." Josef said.

Beth eyes widened and she looked at the healing wounds. She put her mouth on it and licked them and kissed them. Josef closed his eyes and let the sensation overwhelm him. His soft moan caught Beth's attention. She lifted her gaze, Josef opened his eyes and slowly their lips met. The kiss grew passionate; Beth felt Josef's fangs sharpen as she slid her tongue in his mouth. They finally pulled away, foreheads touching.

"What are we doing?" asked Josef.

"No idea, but it feels great and after the past fews days, I think we both deserve something good."

Josef didn't reply, but put Beth on his lap and kissed her again. Then he focused on Beth's neck and began to nip it. She felt his fangs scratching her skin, and it made her whimper. Her hands fell on Josef's chest and she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. She managed to open three buttons but ripped the other ones.

She covered his chest with small kisses, sometimes biting it slightly, but not enough to draw blood. She was discovering all the sensations of having sex as a vampire, and she loved it. Josef's head fell back on the couch under Beth's treatment. He put his hand on her waist and stroked the skin under her shirt.

" My turn," he said.

He kissed Beth's clavicle and moved his hands onto her breast. He gently squeezed and opened up her buttons one by one.

" Tease," Beth managed to say between two moans.

She was feeling the friction of Josef's expert fingers, but then he slid his hand from her shoulders to her wrist, pulling away her shirt. He hooked her bra and for the second time he saw Beth's tattoos. He followed the pattern with his fingers. Beth shivered as he bent to kiss her breast. He took one nipple into his mouth and suckled it.

Josef laid Beth on the sofa and put his hands on her waistband. He made his way down her torso, to her navel and finally popped open the button of her pants.

Beth lifted her body as Josef slid off her trousers and her panties in one smooth move. She managed to open her eyes and unbuckle his belt. After getting rid off his trousers and his briefs, she stroked his hard cock, spread her thighs and guided him into her entrance.

She gasped at the heightened sensations. She could feel everything, every inch of him inside her. Their eyes locked and Josef began to move. Beth closed momentaryly her eyes as Josef moved in and out. He kissed her and rolled them so that his back was now lying on the sofa. He put his hands on Beth's hips and they found their rythm. They stayed silent, gazing in each other eyes and letting the pleasure build. This was such a new experience for Beth, she wanted to memorize every moment, every feeling.

With a final thrust, they both came. Beth sensed losing her control of her body as she shivered and trembled. She had never felt something so powerful. Beth collapsed on Josef's chest and laughed softly.

" Wow."

" Yeah, I know… Come on, sleepyhead, time to hit the freezer. You're still a fledgling and you must be exhausted."

" No, no freezer. I'm fine here, I don't want to move." As she said this, Beth cuddled in Josef's body.

Josef didn't say anything but stood up and carried Beth. He lifted the freezer lid and climbed in it with Beth. She snuggled against his chest. Josef closed the freezer, put his arms around her and his chin over her head. He fell asleep stroking Beth's hair.

**The day after**

Beth stirred. She felt well rested. She hadn't slept this well in a long time. She savoured the feeling and finally opened her eyes. She was in a freezer, alone. Alone? She suddenly remembered from the events the night before. Her hand flew to her mouth and she groaned.

"Shit!"

She took her time to shower and dress before heading downstairs to the kitchen. There stood Josef, a glass of blood on the counter. He seemed lost in his thoughts. He lifted his head as he sensed Beth enter the room.

"Well, this is awkward," trailed Beth.

"Yeah, I used to love awkward."

They were both embarrassed, but then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That was fun," Beth said.

"Yes, it was. Thank you by the way."

"Thank you for what?"

"For giving me something to feel good about, something other than sadness."

"Oh, okay, thanks to you too. You know… for showing me the perks of being a vampire." grinned Beth.

"My pleasure. Anytime, anywhere you want."

Beth laughed as Josef bowed toward her.

Josef's cell rang. When he saw the caller ID, he frowned.

"Mick!"

Josef flipped open his phone.

"Josef, where are you? I went to your office and your house but you weren't there and nobody seems to know where you went. I need to see you. It's important and urgent."

"What, you received another mysterious package?"

"No! Josef, listen. I don't know where you are right now, but bring your ass up here. It's a community emergency!"

"Okay, I'll get the jet prepped as soon as I can."

"A jet? But where ar-"

Josef hung up without letting Mick finish his sentence. He faced Beth, who had listened to the whole conversation, and told her:

"Well, Blondie, seems like we're going back to L.A."

**End of chapter 8 – Cycle 2**

Stay tune for chapter 9. It will be a Mick's POV!!


	9. sneak peek chapter 9

Hi everybody. Yes, it's me, I'm still here. Sorry once again for the long wait between the updates. Writer's block and a serious case of procrastination are the main reasons.

Anyway, I just finished the next chapter and sent it to my beta. I'll post as soon as it is beta'd. In the meantime, here is a sneak peek. Mick's fan, you'll be happy to know that this chapter is Mick centered. Mick and only Mick.

Enjoy !

---------

1.

He wanted to call her, to tell her how he was sorry, beg for her pardon but he didn't dare. He knew that Josef would refuse to let him talk to her and he would be right. At least, Mick knew that Josef would take care of Beth. He remembered how he had helped him when he still was a fledgling, how he managed to keep him sane between two fights with Coraline. If not for Josef, Mick would probably be dead by now.

2.

The corpse was half covered by a black bag, like the paramedics used, and half exposed. It was a man, in his mid-forties. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly opened. Mick didn't noticed at first but then he saw two little fangs pointing out of the dead man's mouth. Mick shot a interrogative stare to the Cleaner. Why was she showing him this and who was this vampire ?

3.

He headed back to his apartment, sat on his most comfortable armchair, his phone on the hand. He had tried his office and his house first but he was said that Josef wasn't there and they didn't know when he'll come back. Mick put his thumb on the number one button, speed dial to Josef's personal cell phone. Mick was one of the rare people to have this privilege. He took a big, useless breath and press the button. If his heart was still beating, he would felt like a kid on his first day to school, his chest heavy, his heart racing and his hands sweating.

"Okay… community interest comes first," Mick mumbled as he press the button.

--------

That's all for now. Happy Christmas everybody !!!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…

**Warnings: **Up to episode 1x12. This is the seconde cyle of a three cycles fiction.

**Beta'd by**: _Anaman_ and _wollstonecraft61_. Thank you for your wonderful job at beta-ing this story. By now, any errors is mine.

A big thank you to all my readers. I know I'm a lazy ass and that my updates are long but thanks to keep reading my story.

So about this chapter : Mick's fans, you're going to be happy. This is a centric Mick chapter. This is also the beginning of a new plot… but I don't say more.

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**The Mark**

**Cycle 2 - the Practice**

**Chapter 9**

Mick's POV

Mick hadn't heard from either Josef or Beth since that day at his apartment, when Beth had proclaimed him her surrogate sire.

During the past few days, Mick had thought a lot about the whole situation : Beth as a vampire, Josef as Beth's sire, his best friend mad at him. He realized now how harsh his behaviour had been. His reaction toward Beth had been way out of line. He should have been more tolerant and less selfish. He had just thought of himself and the consequences for him, momentarily forgotting her pain, focusing instead on his own. Initially, he hadn't thought about Beth's feelings. Immense guilt about Beth's loss of her humanity for revenge against him blinded him to Beth's distress.

Mick wanted to call her, to tell her how he was sorry, beg for her pardon but he didn't dare. He knew that Josef would refuse to let him talk to Beth and he would be right. At least, Mick knew that Josef would take care of her. He remembered how Josef had helped him when he still was a fledgling, how he managed to keep Mick sane between fights with Coraline. If not for Josef, Mick would probably would probably have been dead by now.

Mick was lost in introspection when his phone rang. He hoped it was Josef, but he really didn't expect it to be. He looked at the caller id. "Cleaner" flashed on the screen. he sighed and took the call.

"Mick St John."

"St John ! Still undead I see." This was the usual Cleaner's greeting for him. A sort of private joke between them, less the joke part.

" Yeah, yeah… What's the matter ?" Mick muttered slightly irritated. He wouldn't have used this tone with the Cleaner, but he wasn't in the mood for sarcasm this night.

The Cleaner must have sensed it because she replied, icily: "Come to the headquarters. Now !" She hung up.

Headquarters? Nobody went to the Cleaner Headquarters, except to die. Mick remembered Emma and Dominic Monaghan's execution, burned alive. It was the last time that he had been to their Headquarters. Did the Cleaner know about Beth, her turning… his rejection. Fledgling training was important in the community. Too many rogue fledglings had endangered the secret these past years and the topic was sensitive. But Josef was taking care of Beth, so… would Josef give him away to the Cleaner ?

Mick took his keys and left the apartment for the first time in a week. He drove fast; the Cleaner didn't like waiting. Within 15 minutes after leaving his apartment, he pulled into the Headquarters parking lot. Amanda, one of the Cleaner crew, was waiting for him at the entrance. Her face was emotionless, but Mick could smell confusion and fear. Fear ? Mick's curiosity was definitely piqued

He stepped out of his car and walked toward the cleaner.

"Amanda."

"Mick ! _She's_ waiting for you in the warehouse."

"Do you know what this is ?"

"Yes."

"And you won't tell me ?"

"No."

Mick noticed a slight smirk on Amanda's face and he got more curious as he walked toward the warehouse.

The warehouse was the place where the bodies were stored before being burnt or buried in some anonymous place where nobody would ever find them. The door was slightly opened, and Mick went in. The Cleaner stood in the middle of the room, facing a corpse lying on a long steel table.

"Come here, St John" she said in that sonorous voice of hers, heightened by the echo of the vast warehouse.

Mick cautiously walked the few steps that separated him from the Cleaner. He stopped, facing the metal table, the Cleaner opposite him.

"Look at this" she said, tilting her chin towards the body.

The corpse was half covered by a black bag, like the ones paramedics used, and half exposed. It was a man, in his mid-forties. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly opened. Mick didn't notice at first, but then he saw two little fangs pointing out of the dead man's mouth. Mick shot an interrogative glanc at the Cleaner. Why was she showing him this and who was this vampire ?

"I was called last night by a freshie. She was panicked, muttering incoherent words about her keeper. She finally managed to give me the address. I had no idea what we would find but certainly not that." She pointed her thumb toward the body.

"His name was Patrick McNeal. His exclusive freshie to drop by his place. When she arrived the door was ajar. The apartment was a mess, as if some burglar had been there. McNeal was lying in the middle of his living room, a needle plunged in his left arm. The freshie had enough sense to call me."

"Ok-"

"I'm not finished. If you find this weird, wait for the rest. As my crew worked and I interrogated McNeal's freshie, I heard police sirens. They were coming here. We just had enough time to pack everything that could be compromising. Now, what worries me is: How the police know about the murder ? They must have been tipped off. That's what I want you to investigate."

Mick looked at the body; there was no mark on it, but it was grey. There were only three ways to kill a vampire : beheading, burning or with silver. The Cleaner had mentioned a needle.

"The syringe was filled with silver, I guess."

"Yes, pure silver, and he was injected with enough to kill several vampires. This is also why I want you to look after this. It may simply be revenge, but I want to be sure. We can't let things loose, especially after the Monaghan case."

_The Monaghan case ? Really, this is what_ _she calls it ? Come on ! She knew them for half a century. _

"Okay, I'll take a look and let you know what I find. I'll need a complete report on the cause of death; tell one of your crew to take the body to Guillermo."

"Fine. I expect some results fast. Oh and do you know where the hell Kostan is ? He needs to know about this situation."

_Shit !_

"I'll call him."

With that he left. This place made him shiver, and he was glad to quit it. At the exit, he saw Amanda again.

"Mick ! Wait up, please."

Amanda was a 200 year old vampiress. She had worked for the Cleaner as long as Mick had known her. He remembered seeing her once without the strict black uniform. They had flirted, but they both knew, back then, that nothing would happen. Mick was still with Coraline then.

"Amanda," said Mick, waiting for Amanda to reach him.

"Is everything right ? Are you alright ?"

" Yeah…Why do you ask ?"

"No… it's just… I heard some rumors about this Beth Turner of yours…and…" Amanda trailed off, looking down.

"What sort of rumors ?" frowned Mick.

Amanda raised her head, but still, she avoided Mick's stare.

"Well, you know, some people talk, they say that the human has been turned and that you're not the sire." She finally made eye contact with Mick.

"Oh, people are talking. What more do they say ?"

"They say… they say that she lives with Josef Kostan. Look Mick, I don't mean to pry. I just thought you should know… but are they right ?"

"I know, Amanda. Listen, this is a complicated situation. Let's just say there is some truth in those rumors and leave it at that."

"Okay, but take care, Mick. Your lifestyle is critiziced by some influential vampires in the city, if not for Kostan, the council could censure you."

He simply nodded and went back to his Mercedes. Amanda was right . Josef had already told him that he had to be more vigilant of the image he reflected to the community. Sure, he was the one taking care of the rogue vampires, but it hadn't gained him the respect of the elders. Josef… He had to talk to him about the murder. Mick dreaded this discussion. He thought that it would be easier on the phone since seeing Josef meant seeing Beth, and he, clearly, wasn't ready to confront her yet.

He headed back to his apartment. Inside, Mick sat in his most comfortable armchair, his phone in one hand. He tried Josef's office, then his house, but he was told by Josef's staff that Josef wasn't there and that they did not know when he would be back. Mick put his thumb on the number one button, speed dial to Josef's personal cell phone. Mick was one of a handful with this privilege. He took a big, useless breath and pressed the button. If he had had a beating heart, he would have felt like a kid on his first day at school, his chest heavy, his heart racing and his hands sweaty.

"Okay… community interest comes first," Mick mumbled as he pressed the button.

"Josef, where are you? I called your office and your house but you weren't there. Nobody seems to know where you are. I need to see you. It's important and urgent."

"What, you received another mysterious package?" Mick knew that Josef wasn't going to be easy on him.

"No! Josef, listen. I don't know where you are right now, but bring your ass up here. It's a community emergency!"

There was a momentary silence on the other end of the line.

"Okay, I'll get the jet prepped as soon as I can."

"A jet? But where ar-"

Josef hung up without letting Mick finish his sentence. Mick wondered where Josef had gone and most of all, why. Was Beth concerned ? He sighed as he stood up, took his sunglasses, his keys and left the apartment. Time for a little investigation.

When Mick arrived at the crime scene, there were no police guarding the place, nor seals. He picked the locked and entered quickly. The place was still a mess. The Cleaner's crew hadn't had the time to clean the room before the cops showed up. He tried to scent the air to see the final moments of the murdered vampire's life. He caught glimpses of pictures. He saw a dark figure with the face covered by a hood, the surprised face of McNeal, and then a woman shouting ; probably the freshie, he thought. He took another breath in order to distinguish the scents but the smells were too faint to determine anything. He took another look at the room; the disarray seemed bizarre. Something was wrong. Mick had seen a lot of burglary scenes where the places were messed up. Here it seemed artificial. He didn't know what to think of it yet, but he was sure it had some importance.

The next step in his investigation was to interrogate the freshie who had discovered the body. In a way, this case helped him to occupy his mind.

---------

Patrick McNeal's freshie lived in one of the upscale parts of Los Angeles. Being an exclusive freshie paid very well, at least it had in Kathy Hensey's case. Now that her keeper was dead, she would have to find another vampire or to regress to work for several vampires. Mick rang at the door and was greeted by a beautiful brunette a few seconds after.

"Kathy Hensey ? I'm Mick St John. I'm here to-."

"I know who you are and I know why you're here. Come in please."

Mick entered the house, looking around. It was one of the many skills of being a P.I. The house of somebody, how it was decorated and arranged, spoke volumes about a person. Here, the house was very sleek. The walls and most of the furniture were white, with some touches of color here and there. Kathy showed Mick a seat and asked him if he wanted a drink. He refused politely.

She sat facing him, legs crossed, her hands on her lap, her head down.

"The Cleaner told me that you would come to ask me some questions. I don't really know if I can help you…"

"It's okay, just tell me everything since the beginning."

Kathy lifted her head and looked out the window.

"I'm…I was Patrick's exclusive for three years. I was feeding him before that, but one day a vampire had been a little rough with me and it made Patrick mad. He said that from time on, I was to be his exclusive freshie."

"Did he have any enemies ?"

"Well, he had a few disagreements with some people but I don't think they would go as far as to kill him… I still can write you a list of name if you want."

"Yeah, thanks. So, about the time you discovered him. What can you tell me ?"

"I wasn't suppose to feed him this night, but I got some good news and I wanted to tell him. So I dropped by his house when I knew he would be awake."

"You seemed to have a close relationship… Were you-"

"We weren't a couple, if that is your question. Many people asked me that, but no, he was just a friend… a very good and close friend. I know that's against the rules relationships between a freshie and a keeper but…" Kathy's voice broke. She looked down.

"Okay, sorry for the interruption. So you came by. Was something out of place when you arrived ?"

"Yeah. When I knocked on the door, I saw that it wasn't locked. And I knew that something had happened. Patrick was very careful about the security. I entered, there was no light. When I turned it on, I… I saw him. In the middle of the place. He was lying on the floor. His eyes showed surprise. I didn't see the syringe at first. I took a few steps towards Patrick and that's when I saw it, the needle, still sticking, into his arm. And then I understood."

"What did you understand ?"

"Patrick, he, he explained how to kill a vampire after the accident.

"So you saw the needle and then, what did you do ?"

"I knew about the Cleaner service. I took Patrick's phone knowing that he would have the number and I called. They arrived pretty fast, but after a few minutes or so, the Cleaner heard police sirens, so we all left."

"Have you noticed anything else these last few days in the neighborhood ?"

"No, sorry."

Mick sighed a little. This case wasn't going to be easy to solve.

--------

The conversation with the freshie had not been much help. Mick had a bad feeling about the whole thing. It seemed well thought out and organized, but there were no clues. What bothered him most was that the police had been called. Of course, the phone call was anonymous and from a public phone.

The sun was rising and Mick was exhausted. He parked his old Mercedes and went straight to the lift. During the ride, he thought again about Beth and Josef and how weird the phone call had been. He worried about Beth. Josef had sired many vampires during his undead life, and Mick knew that he would take care of her, yet he couldn't help it. Mick and Josef had a different take about the vampire life, especially about the feeding. He knew that Beth had to learn to bite someone and how to feed fresh, but still he could't picture his innocent Beth sucking blood.

Mick was still engrossed with the idea when he opened his door and heard a familiar voice :

"It's about time you got back."

**End of chapter 9 – cycle 2**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…

**Warnings: **Up to episode 1x12. This is the seconde cyle of a three cycles fiction.

**Beta'd by**: _Anaman_ and _wollstonecraft61_. Thank you for your wonderful job at beta-ing this story. By now, any errors is mine.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter is written, all I have to do is type it and wait for my betas to fix all my mistakes. :P

**The Mark**

**Cycle 2 - the Practice**

**Chapter 10**

"It's about time you got back."

Mick flinched at the voice and raised his eyes towards the silhouette sitting in his armchair, sipping a glass of cold blood. He didn't say anything. He put his keys and sunglasses on the small table near the entrance and went to the kitchen. Recalling their last meeting, he hesitated to speak. He had run away like a coward and let Josef handle a situation he was responsible for. The present case forced him to talk to Josef, the well-being of the communauty came first. So, he poured himself a tall glass of A+, added some scotch, and went to sit on the couch.

Josef was silent, observing his best friend. He was angry at Mick for the way he had gave up Beth but he was curious and he wanted to know what Mick had to tell him. Josef wasn't going to be easy on him. He looked Mick squarely in the eyes and began :

"Well Mick, what was so 'urgent and important' ? "

Mick looked away and took a sip from his glass before answering, still not looking at Josef.

"There was a vampire murder the other night-"

"A vampire murder ? Gee, _that _was really important."

Mick suddenly looked at Josef and said :

"Cut the sarcasm for a second, Josef ! This _is_ very important. Someone called the police, and if for not the vampire's freshie's unexpected visit, the cops would have found a dead vampire fully vamped out, a full syringe of silver still planted in the arm."

Josef's smirk disappeared. He stood up and began pacing.

"What was the vamp's name ?" he asked roughly.

"Patrick McNeal. He seemed like an okay vampire, he didn't cause any problems. I'm actually investigating the murder at the Cleaner's demand, but so far we have found out nothing. I don't think it was revenge.

Josef went to sit down again and looking at to Mick his face grave :

"Tell me all about this, from the beginning."

**********

A large and obscure room contained a long table of dark wood that sat in the middle of the room. Five silhouettes sat at the table. On the other side, someone stood up, his head bowed.

" You've been assigned a new mission, soldier," one of the seated figures stated.

" Do not disappoint us !" warned another one.

" No, sirs," the soldier replied.

Another mysterious silhouette, who had not spoken yet, pushed a folder in the direction of the soldier. He went to the table, took the folder and stepped back.

" You know what to do ! God help you killing this _abomination_. You may go."

"Sir, I will not dishonor your trust."

*********

_Los Angeles, 3:12 AM_

"LAPD, what is your name and what are you calling for ?"

" Murder ! A murder !" A rushed voice cried out.

"You need to tell me your name, please and your location"

"I'm calling from a payphone on Mean Street, there's a corpse in the middle of the street," continued the stammering voice.

"What's your na-"

The call disconnected before the policeman could finish the sentence.

*********

_Los Angeles, Mean Street, 3:21 AM_

Two police officers looked down at a body.

"Shit ! What is this ?"

"I don't know, but we're going to have to wake up the A.D.A."

"The newbie ?"

"Yes, he begins today, well, tonight."

They both shook their head and went to their car to make the call and wait for reinforcement.

********

_A few hours later._

After a very long and exhausting night, explaining the case and trying to brush off the witty comments from Josef, Mick was finally about to catch some rest in his freezer when his phone rang. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed it and answered without looking at the ID.

"St John."

"This is the Cleaner, light("turn" not "light") on your TV and watch the last news."

"Why ? Somebody leaked the info on McNeal ?"

"Watch and come to the warehouse, ASAP !"

With no other words, the Cleaner hung up.

As Mick put on the TV, he understood in an instant: a new victim had been found. Except this time, the police were there first. Mick looked carefully at the gross footage of the body and recognized it immediately.

" No, no, no… It's not possible. What the hell is going on ? Damn !"

He hit a button on his speed dial.

"It's me. There's been another one. It's Mickael Peters. I just found out, I got a call from the Cleaner a minute ago. I know this is bad ! Listen, I have to go see the Cleaner but I'll come by after. I think we may have a big problem, I think there is a vampire hunter, Josef !

*******

Ben Talbot had always been a man in a hurry. He graduated high school a year sooner than his friends, chose the best college to study law, and there again, graduated in record time and with flying colors. Now, at just 27 years old, he had been assigned to be the new A.D.A of Los Angeles County. Of course, the job description was dangerous, even more when you knew that your predecessor had been murdered because of a case. A normal person would have opted a safer job but not Ben Talbot. Ben Talbot was an ambitious man. He wanted to mark his time, and he didn't care if it meant putting his life in danger or getting little sleep").

That's why Ben Talbot was walking down the morgue corridor, at 4:25 AM on his first day. He opened the door without knocking and entered the room as if he owned it. The assistant looked at him coldly, not liking the way he made an entrance.

"So, where is the Mean Streets body ?" asked Talbot.

The assistant sat motionless, silently assessing Talbot. Talbot then realized that in his haste, he hadn't even said his name.

"Oh sorry, I guess I was so impatient to take a look at the body that I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ben Talbot, the new A.D.A., I'm replacing Jo-"

"Josh Lindsey, I know. He was a great man, it's a shame," replied Guillermo curtly. He didn't like this guy.

"Yeah, I guess…" replied Talbot, not sounding convinced. So, is this the body ?"

Guillermo took out a folder and looked at the number of the drawer where the vampire body was. He opened the drawer and pushed aside the white sheet covering the body. There on the metal, lay the corpse of the vampire, eyes wide open, the iris an ice blue color. Talbot inspected it a few moments and then asked Guillermo the cause of the death.

"As you can see, the autopsy has not been performed yet," snapped Guillermo. He knew the reason of the death, but he was not going to make an effort for Talbot.

Talbot glanced at Guillermo, not happy by the tone of his voice. He wanted to ask another question but he understood that it wasn't worth it. This damned assistant would not say anything. Talbot could not understand why Guilermo was so hostile…

"Right. Call me as soon as the autopsy is finished."

Talbot left the room without saying goodbye, and for some reason that really rankled Guillermo. _What an arrogant jerk_, he thought. He waited two minutes before taking his cell out of his pocket and dialing a familiar number.

"It's me. I wanted to call you sooner but this asshole of an A.D.A. newbie passed by. Yeah… he replaced Josh. His name's Ben Talbot. I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this guy.

Yeah… so the vamp, he was killed by silver injection. The good news, I'm going to take care of the fangs and file them. The bad news, I can't do anything about the eyes ; the newbie saw them. What's this mess with Mick ? That could endanger all the community…Okay, I'll see you later. I finish my shift at 7 AM. Bye."

Guillermo took a last look at the body ; he sniffed the air, trying to decipher some odors but found nothing more that a lot of human one. He sighed, shook his head and began the examination, drawing some blood to test it.

********

Mick was exhausted. Since the Cleaner's call, he hadn't stopped. First, he looked at the report on TV, then he went to the crime scene but there were still too many people, police officers and journalists. He needed to be discreet on this case. He then went to meet the Cleaner at their headquarters. He was greeted by Amanda once again. She looked upset and barely spoke three words to Mick. After a short review with the Cleaner, they came to the conclusion that there were only two reasons possible : either it was a revenge spread and then the two victims were linked somehow or more alarming there was someone hunting vampires in L.A..

Mick promised to investigate all day and report to the Cleaner the following night. They also agreed that the situation was worrying enough to inform the Los Angeles lead vampire: Josef.

Mick drove to Josef's mansion , as the night was barely over and knowing that he wouldn't be in his office.

His last conversation with Josef had been about the case. Josef didn't say anything specific about Beth, and Mick didn't dare ask. He wanted to know how she was doing and most of all, how she was coping with her turning. He knew that he had no right to worry about her, he shouldn't have given her up. As soon as he came back, after he ran away from his apartment, he realized his mistake. Every evidence of what happened had disappeared : the chest was nowhere to be found. The only remaining things were the faint and familiar smell of Josef and the new scent of Beth.

Mick shook his head, trying to whisk away these thoughts. Josef's house was now in view ; he didn't want to face Josef with his regret, grief and guilt floating in the air. When he walked in Josef's living-room, he saw him feeding on the neck of a freshie. There was no finesse in the way he did it. Mick knew Josef felt him come and had put on this little show to make him feel uncomfortable. Pissing off Josef wasn't something he would let go of easily, and Mick was paying for that error right now.

Josef let go of the freshie, licked the remaining blood from his lips and teeth, and finally looked at Mick.

"Mick ! I hadn't see you coming," he said with a cruel smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were too busy organizing this scene."

"I don't know what you mean… So, you told me there has been a new murder ?"

Mick relaxed a little, took a seat next to Josef and explained to him the circumstances of the new case.

"Okay… Tonight, around 3 AM, the police received an anonymous call telling them there was a body in the middle of Mean Street. When the police arrived, they effectively found a corpse. By the pics, it's Peter's. Guillermo called me a few minutes ago and told me that the cause of death is silver, just like McNeal."

Josef listened carefully. Two murders in 3 days and with the same method … It couldn't be a coincidence. It was a bad time for a hunter alert, with Beth still a fledgling. _Beth_… he hoped she wouldn't hear this conversation.

"We have another problem, Josef. This time, the police know. Tthere is already an A.D.A. assigned to the case. We must figure out this whole mess before the humans became aware of some peculiarities in the victims."

"I know that," snapped Josef.

He and Mick both remained quiet, thinking about who could be behind these murders. Beth chose that moment to enter the room.

"I want to help," she said.

"No way !" Josef snapped. "You're not ready to be around a crowd of humans all day long and I'm not even talking about the sun."

Mick, who had smelled Beth when he arrived, glanced at her briefly before looking down, ashamed. She was beautiful, more than he remembered. She was wearing long white linen pants with a purple blouse. Her hair was down, in heavy curls.

"Josef, I'm good at investigating and I obviously feel concerned. I want to help."

Not many people dared to contradict Josef or to speak that way to him.

"And I said no ! I'm sure Micky here can do fine. At least, concerning this ca- "

Mick interrupted Josef. Lifting his head, he said :

"Actually, I could use some help."

Josef turned his attention toward Mick.

"Oh, really Mick ? You're going to take care of Blondie here after having run away as fast as you could ? Let me contemplate the irony of the situation for a minute please."

"But we don't have a minute, Josef ! That's the problem. Each minute is important and you know it well.'

Josef looked Mick directly in the eyes.

"You're sure you're not going to screw up again ? Give up on her ? How can I trust you again ?"

"Josef, I won't. I will not let her down this time. I know what I've done is unforgivable, but please, Josef, give me a chance to make up for it."

Josef said nothing, contemplating the situation.

"Okay… but a few ground rules : not too much sun, no crowd if possible, never and I say never, let her alone. She's still a fledgling, even if she seems in control."

"Okay, I promise."

"Hey ! I'm in the room, you know !" exclaimed Beth, not pleased with how the two vampires were talking about her.

"Oh, I know," smirked Josef, adding to Mick : "She's still feisty, as you can see."

Beth huffed and stormed outside.

"I'll be waiting by the car," she said without sparing a glance at either Josef or Mick.

Josef approached Mick and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm serious, Mick. Don't mess this up ! I care about Beth as much as I used to take care of you."

Mick sadly noted at the use of the past tense and made his exit. He watched Beth, already sitting in the passenger seat in the Mercedes. He knew here was the opportunity to explain himself and beg his pardon from Beth. But most of all, he knew how incredibly difficult it was going to be to gain her trust and love again.

**End of chapter 10 – cycle 2**


End file.
